Acting Neverland
by Chixicluub
Summary: A child actress realizes she's never had a childhood and Neverland is in ruins. Peter takes Kay away, saving her to save Neverland. Can Kay adapt? Or will she need to go home? Rating for mild language OCxPeter


**(Author's Note: Yes, I know I promised a Xiaolin Showdown story but then I saw a review of the 2003 Peter Pan movie on TV. I decided to rent the DVD, being a big fan of the Disney movie and liking the reviews. And that led to this. DON'T WORRY; I'VE STILL GOT MY XS FIC ON THE GO! Lotsa love, Chix. xoxo)**

"I love you too," she whispered, staring into his big brown eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed deeper into the kiss…

"Cut and Scene!" yelled the director. Kay turned back and spat onto the floor.

"That was only supposed to be a lip kiss, asshole." She hissed at him.

"Come on, baby-" said Eric as she stalked off, towards the exit. She slammed the door on her trailer, she was glad to be done with that movie. "Young Love" would be released after editing, in a few months. She sighed. Her life was far too complicated. She could count four interviews within the next week, spanning from Vancouver to Brasilia. She had a dark purple bruise forming on her left hip from where Eric had dropped her on the pavement at one of their outdoor sets. She snorted. "Sweep me off my feet- yeah right." She muttered to the walls. She looked at the dragon-shaped clock on her dresser- it was past midnight. She walked into her bathroom and splashed water on her face to cool herself down.

She put her palms on the sides of the sink and hung her head. There was no way anyone would remember her birthday tomorrow- she had only recently remembered it herself. Fifteen, she mused to herself. It suddenly occurred to her that she had never had a childhood. Her mother had been an actor, and Kay and been put into acting lessons at four. From there on, it had been a life of plays, movies and T.V.

She changed, taking the hot weather into account—A white tank top and plaid shorts (She _really_ didn't want to call them boxers)- and stripped the blanket off her bed, opting to just have the sheets that night. Ignoring a banging on her window- it was probably Eric, calling her for some stupid after party- and slid into bed, wrapping an arm around her stuffed wolf. After a muttered "Goodnight, Douglas" to him, she rolled onto her side and let sleep take her.

Peter cursed quietly, rubbing the side of his head. He had been watching Kay, feeling sorry for her (And vaguely admiring her shape.) He was taller, because after the kiss and the discovery of his feelings he had grown to accommodate them. Of course, it had been decades since the kiss, and Peter hadn't aged any more than a day over two years. The hot weather had sweated his palms and even though he was flying, he had unconsciously put most of his weight on his hands, resulting in lost balance and ultimately a bruise. He found it odd that Kay had simply ignored the sound- he had been ready to hide in a shadow- but simply figured she must be used to interruptions. He sat and waited in the shadows, watching her silently as she drifted off to a place further than Neverland…

Curiosity soon had the better of him, however. His trademark seductive half-smile set upon his face, he drifted into her room. She lay on her back, Douglas pulled to her chest, breathing quietly and evenly. He drifted until his face was directly above hers, and he reached. He brushed a knuckle against her jaw, feeling her soft skin...

He drew back quickly and shot up, hitting the ceiling with a quiet thump when she stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at him for several seconds, staring him straight in the eye. "Kevin…?" she muttered stupidly before rolling onto her right side to face the wall. He sighed in relief- it wasn't time to tell to her. Not now. He simply sighed and left her to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kay opened her eyes slowly, rolling over and slipping off the bed. She cursed and swore violently, lapsing into her French accent every so often. She stood and brushed herself off, gathering her thoughts. She walked groggily to her bathroom, and washed her face with cold water to wake herself up. She gasped, suddenly remembering what day it was. The fourth—her birthday! She grinned. She doubted greatly that anyone would remember, other than Eric, the one person that she did _not_ want extra attention from that day. She dressed slowly, pulling on a pair of tight jeans and a white t-shirt under a translucent blouse top, un-buttoned. She brushed her long, wavy hair back and tied it into a high ponytail. She tied her red low-top Chucks, brushing a piece of lint from the toe. Stepping out of the trailer, she squinted and looked at the sky. A beautiful pale blue, just like the boy's eyes.

What? That thought had seemingly come out of nowhere. She unconsciously brushed the spot where Peter had touched her with her fingertips. She shook her head- she was overworked. She came to the conclusion that she would speak with the director and her mother about taking a break from the public view. Britney Spears had done it, why not Kay? She pushed the door to the studio open, walking into the lights. The director jogged up to her.

"Oh! Kay! I've been looking for you. Happy birthday!" He handed her a carefully wrapped package. She slid her thumb under the tape and peeled it away. A pink box with the apple logo on it glinted in the light.

"An iPod! Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Jacobs!" She said, pulling him into a one armed hug, pulling her box to her side with her other arm.

After a long day of gifts, hugs, birthday kisses (Well, kiss singular, followed closely by a slap) and birthday beats, Kay was completely exhausted. She slumped into a chair in her trailer, early in the morning. She wanted to do one last thing before getting ready for bed. She opened her iBook, and put it in her lap. She hooked her iPod up and changed while it loaded her songs. She grinned ear to ear until she reached her bathroom. She closed the door, and looked side to side. After making sure nobody was near her, she leaned against the door and slid down the side. She put her head in her hands, panting. A lump formed in her throat. She had secretly wished they weren't going to remember her birthday- she knew that her childhood was never coming back, and didn't want to be reminded of it. Tears formed in her eyes as she mulled the thought over. She was fifteen years old, never had a boyfriend, and never had a best friend. The 'good life' was stealing her youth.

She sobbed silently. Why was it going so fast? She wanted it to just stop. In a fit of sorrow and rage, she sat up and yelled, "I don't want to grow up!"

Her heart skipped a beat as a comforting voice came from the shadows. "If you wish it,"

**TBC**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How was that? It took me a while, and near the end… it was weird. After I wrote about her birthday, I didn't know how I could make it so Peter would come. And then BOOM! The dam just broke, and all the thoughts just came rushing forward.

Did you see the inside joke? Where she calls Peter 'Kevin' it's because Jeremy Sumpter is just like my camp friend Kevin, down to the adorable lishp (OMG). And I wouldn't shut up about it during the movie.

I'll start work the second chapter RIGHT AWAY!

Chloe out! xoxo ;O


End file.
